


Chocolate and Wine

by TheaNishimori



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drunk vulcan, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, McSpock - Freeform, Slow Build, Slow Burn, SpoCoy, Valentine's Day, spones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaNishimori/pseuds/TheaNishimori
Summary: (After Star Trek: Beyond) Valentine's Day comes and goes on Yorktown but both Bones and Spock were date-less... until they decide to share the treats they had each gotten.





	1. Chapter 1

Leonard rubbed his eyes and glanced at the chronometer on the wall — a few more minutes and his double shift would be over. He had volunteered to take on the extra work since he knew the regular staff at the Yorktown hospital would be fighting to get the night off. After all, it was Valentine’s Day. He figured he might as well let someone else spend the evening with a lover or spouse. Not that Leonard couldn’t have found a date — Jim had offered to introduce him to several women, all of whom he swore were intelligent and beautiful — but Leonard had turned him down, using the excuse that he had to work.

The fact was, the one person Leonard wanted to ask out was off-limits... again. He’d had a very small window of opportunity but he’d failed to take advantage of it. And “taking advantage” was how it would have felt, since the individual in question had not only been his patient but also emotionally compromised at the time. However, by the time the patient had recovered enough that Leonard could have considered it ethically excusable to make a move, the window of opportunity had closed — slammed in his face, more like. So then, rather than settle for second best with one of Jim’s acquaintances or even lick his wounds alone with a bottle, Leonard had chosen to work. It was the lesser of the evils, he figured, and would at least keep his mind occupied.

Of course it didn’t help that the whole hospital — maybe even the whole starbase — was bound and determined to celebrate the day with as much enthusiasm as they could muster. Being saved from almost certain death a few weeks earlier had given the inhabitants a renewed sense of purpose and appreciation for their lives, it seemed. Most of the nursing assistants were wearing festive smocks with heart patterns, everyone was discussing their plans for spending time with their loved ones (even the ones working the late shift, who would be celebrating a day late), and many of Leonard’s patients offered him chocolate candies out of heart-shaped boxes. He managed to not sound gruff — or more gruff than usual — but it had been a long, arduous struggle for sixteen hours.

When the chronometer finally signaled his release, Leonard heaved a sigh and headed home. He walked past bright storefronts still decorated for the holiday even though it was technically the 15th now. Then one shop caught his eye with a huge red sign declaring that everything Valentine-themed was 75% off.

 _“Damn! That’s the good stuff, too,”_ Leonard thought as he came to a halt. The shop was a premium chocolatier that sold only handmade truffles. He’d heard some of the nurses say it was the best chocolate in Yorktown. _“Why not? I could use a little pick-me-up... and when was the last time I indulged myself with some really good chocolate?”_ So he stepped inside to select from an array of boxes.

***

Spock regarded the bottle of wine with suppressed annoyance. He had purchased it soon after the ordeal with Krall (or Edison, as it had turned out) because he knew that this day was approaching and he had learned, years ago, that it was inexcusable to let it pass without making some kind of extravagant demonstration of affection to his significant other. The problem was, he had made his significant other angry — “pissed off,” he believed, was the appropriate colloquial expression — even before Valentine’s Day had arrived.

His fault lay in having told Nyota that what had ultimately convinced him to remain in Starfleet was Jim — because Jim needed him. The argument which followed had shown Spock precisely why that admission had been a mistake, but the damage had already been done. Now he was bereft of her company (and the opportunity to present his demonstration of affection) not only on Valentine’s Day but also perhaps — this time — for good. He had been astounded on each previous occasion that she had forgiven him and taken him back; he could not possibly expect or hope for her forgiveness yet again.

Which left him with a bottle of expensive 2233 Saint-Émilion and nobody with whom to drink it. Since alcoholic beverages did not cause intoxication for Spock’s unique physiology, he considered it an illogical waste to drink it all himself. He would have offered it to Jim, to share with his date, but Jim had already left for Risa with the beautiful Argonian girl he had met last week. The next candidate — who, Spock was certain, would appreciate the wine’s properties — was Leonard, but he was apparently working a double shift on the holiday. Spock wondered if the doctor were going to celebrate Valentine’s the day after or on the following weekend, although he suspected the irascible Human might not observe the tradition at all. Leonard had not been seeing anybody, at least that Spock knew, for as long as they had both been on the Enterprise.

Now that he considered it, Spock wondered if there might not be another reason for Leonard seemingly staying single, although he chided himself for entertaining his vague impression as a possibility. However, during their wanderings on Altamid, the doctor’s concern for Spock’s health and safety had engulfed his empathic receptors like a tidal wave; the sheer strength of Leonard’s emotions over the prospect of Spock dying had been overwhelming — to the point that even then, Spock had questioned whether the doctor’s feelings were entirely professional... or perhaps an indication of something else. Something... _more_.

One moment in particular had been etched acutely into his memory: Spock had attempted to enter a healing trance as they waited for dawn in the abandoned, cave-like room, and Leonard had panicked when he could not wake him on his first few tries. He had put his medical knowledge to good use, though, contacting the major psi points in Spock’s face to rouse him, but in so doing his thoughts had flooded into Spock’s mind. _“Dammit, Spock, don’t you die on me! I can’t lose you... not here, not now, not like this! Don’t leave me... Don’t you dare leave me!”_ While the fear of becoming isolated on a planet inhabited by hostile aliens may have been sufficient cause for his terror, Spock had not been able to silence the suspicion that there was a warmth of feeling toward himself at the root of Leonard’s dismay. He thought he had sensed beyond the barrier of gruff words and blustering arguments to find tenderness — even longing — deep within Leonard’s consciousness.

Then again, Spock reminded himself, he had been nearly delirious with blood loss and exhaustion at the time. His subjective impressions could not be considered a reliable assessment by any means.

Pondering these things again as he checked the chronometer, waiting for midnight when Leonard’s work shift would end, Spock realized that he was curious to find out whether the doctor did, indeed, have any plans for Valentine’s. Giving him the bottle of wine was an excellent method to sound him out; in fact Spock became cognizant of his own anticipation for the conversation that was sure to follow. Not that it would provide a conclusive answer to his musings, of course — even if Leonard had no plans and was not dating anybody at the moment, that would not necessarily mean he had any feelings (other than the occasional irritation) toward Spock. But Spock had come to enjoy their verbal repartee and had found their dialogue to be... stimulating. After an evening spent alone meditating in his quarters, he was looking forward to some companionship, however brief.

Spock felt a smile beginning to tug at his lips as he considered some of the remarks Leonard might make upon being asked about a holiday in which, purportedly, a fat infant demigod flew about on tiny wings, shooting unsuspecting victims with heart-tipped arrows. Then a thought occurred to Spock that brought him up short: _“Perhaps I have suspected Leonard of harboring a secret attraction toward me... because_ I _am attracted to_ him _.... Have I created a transference, attributing to him what I myself feel, thereby enabling my mind to deny my own emotions?”_

Spock knew it was illogical to feel cold, since the thermostat of his room kept the ambient temperature constant, but he felt as though he’d been flash-frozen. He forced himself to ruthlessly examine his emotions. _“I am hoping to learn for certain that Leonard does_ not _have a date — if Leonard were to say he has plans with someone special, I would be... severely disappointed... perhaps even crestfallen.”_ Spock blinked at the realization. While his mental discipline had prevented him from rashly expecting to hear an affirmation of his suspicions, if he were being honest with himself, he wanted to confirm that Leonard was at least not in love with anybody else.

This came as a shock.

 _“Though I may not have actively desired to pursue a relationship with Leonard,”_ Spock thought with growing astonishment, _“I do not want him to be in a relationship with somebody else... which would eliminate any possibility of_ my _having one with him... even though I had not consciously considered such a possibility. This... is not_ logical _.”_

Spock noticed that the time had passed midnight; Leonard would be making his way home. Spock weighed his options. He did not have to give away the Saint-Émilion. It would not spoil with the passage of time — in fact quite the opposite was true. Although he had wanted to dispose of it so it would not remind him of his failure to please Nyota (again), his control over his emotions should be strong enough not to be bothered by its presence. He had not promised it to Leonard or even mentioned it to him. There was no reason he should not imbibe it himself, either. And he could always find an excuse to give it away later if he so chose, perhaps for somebody’s birthday.

He glanced again at the chronometer, calculating how long it would take Leonard to walk from the hospital. He knew the doctor avoided taking transporters as much as possible, so Spock still had a few minutes in which to make up his mind.

 _“If he does have plans... then I ought to be able to congratulate him,”_ Spock decided, though the prospect pained him. _“I will be rid of the bottle and it should give him pleasure... as well as his significant other.”_ Spock swallowed, surprised at how sharp a pang shot through his body at that last thought. _“But if, perhaps, he does not have plans... I could... offer him my companionship — just companionship — to start with... perhaps over the weekend... although he should not be working tomorrow after pulling a double shift today.”_

His curiosity winning out, Spock picked up the bottle, steeled his resolve, and stepped out into the corridor.


	2. Chapter 2

His resolve almost dissolved as minute after minute ticked by with no sign of Leonard.

 _“Perhaps he_ did _have plans... for_ tonight _,”_ Spock thought, trying to tamp down his bitter disappointment and ready to retreat back into the safety of his own quarters. He was tempted to just leave the bottle in front of Leonard’s door — nobody knew he had bought it, after all, so it would simply be an anonymous gift, a token of affection from someone who did not expect it to be requited, an encouraging indication to Leonard that he had a secret admirer. _“Or,”_ Spock worried, _“he might think it’s a prank... that it was left to make him_ believe _he had an admirer to see how he would react.”_ Since that was not a predicament Spock desired, he paced over to the window at the end of the hallway and looked up at the stars. His heavy sigh fogged the glass momentarily.

When he turned at the sound of the turbolift doors, Leonard emerged at last, carrying a large shopping bag.

“Hey, Spock,” Leonard said. “What’re you doin’ out here? Waiting for Uhura?”

“Ah... no. In fact... I am... waiting for you.” Spock was appalled by the nervous tension making his body shiver and attempted to compensate by striding toward Leonard with a confidence he did not feel.

“Me? Whatever for?” Leonard asked, his brows rising in astonishment.

“I wished to ask if you had any plans for Valentine’s,” Spock stated, hoping the other man would not notice the slight tremble in his voice. “I have a bottle of wine that I thought perhaps you could put to good use.”

“Well... that’s mighty generous of you, Spock,” Leonard replied, looking at the label Spock had presented for him to read, “but I’m the wrong person for that. You should’ve caught Jim before he left.”

“Oh,” Spock said, startled by how relieved he felt at Leonard’s simple admission. “Well, I... am sorry to hear that.” He had to try very hard not to sound happy as he said so.

“What happened? Uhura didn’t like it?” Leonard said with a slight gesture at the bottle.

“I... did not have the opportunity to ask,” Spock told him. “We had a... I believe what you would call a ‘falling out’ last week.”

“Oh! I’m sorry.” Leonard frowned in confusion. “I thought you guys just got back together.”

“We had.... Obviously, I failed to maintain the relationship to her satisfaction.”

“God, Spock — don’t blame yourself too much,” Leonard consoled. “It’s hard enough to keep a Human woman happy when you’re a Human yourself; I’m living proof of that.” He gave Spock a lopsided grin and added, “Does seem like a waste not to drink your fine wine... and I’ve got just the thing to go with it.” He pulled out a red heart-shaped box from his bag with a flourish. “They were on clearance! Stroke of midnight and the store couldn’t get rid of ’em fast enough, so I got three. I’ll share mine if you’ll share yours?”

Spock gaped at the box for a nanosecond. “You do realize... cocoa causes intoxication in Vulcans?”

“Of course! That’s why it’s a fair trade.” Leonard grinned mischievously as he unlocked his door. “C’mon in... unless you’re working tomorrow?”

“I am not,” Spock replied, then followed McCoy into his quarters. The apartment was identical to Spock’s, only a mirror image.

“There should be glasses up in there,” Leonard said, pointing with one hand while putting the chocolate boxes on the coffee table in front of the sofa. “Help yourself and get started. I just need to wash up and change into something more comfortable.”

One of Spock’s eyebrows rose almost on its own at the seeming innuendo, but he decided he was overthinking things, even though Leonard had beaten him to the punch, so to speak, at suggesting they enjoy the wine together. The fact that Leonard had bought chocolates — the perfect complement to wine, particularly in a romantic setting — seemed auspicious. Spock found some stemmed glasses, uncorked the bottle, poured the wine out to let it breathe, and enjoyed the aroma on the cork.

Spock had just finished setting the glasses and bottle on the table when Leonard came out of the bathroom wearing a loose shirt and off-white cargo pants that accentuated his thick thighs. Spock turned his attention to the top box of chocolates so he would not stare at Leonard’s endowments.

“This one contains dark chocolate,” he remarked as he read the label.

“Yeah, they all do — they’re my favorite,” Leonard told him as he sat down on the sofa. “I hope you like them.... Personally, I don’t feel like I’ve had _real_ chocolate unless it’s 60% or more.”

“I prefer the darker varieties also,” Spock answered, sitting down beside him. “However, they cause intoxication much quicker than the less concentrated kind.”

“Well, then... it’s a good thing there’s a doctor in the house.” Leonard’s smirk was more sultry than Spock would have expected; it made his already fast pulse quicken. “Don’t worry, I won’t let you get drunk alone. I’ve got a couple bottles of stronger stuff if I need to keep pace with you.”

“I see.” Spock felt his face grow warm and glanced at the box in his hands to avoid Leonard’s gaze.

“Go ahead — open it. There should be a card inside that says which ones are what.” Leonard picked up his glass and sniffed it. “Oh, yeah! This is the good stuff.”

“I’m delighted that you approve,” Spock said as he removed the clear wrapping and set the box down. When he took off the lid, the scent of cocoa made his mouth water. Very few people knew he had a sweet tooth — and a particular fondness for chocolate, in spite of its effects. “The round ones are cream- or cordial-filled and the rectangular ones have nougat,” he explained after reading the code card. “Do you have any preferences?”

“Anything but caramel,” Leonard told him, swirling the dark liquid in his glass to watch it ease down the sides.

“I would be happy to consume those,” Spock said, picking out the square ones and placing them in the overturned lid. He offered the rest of the box to Leonard.

“Cheers!” Leonard chuckled and popped a candy into his mouth whole. Spock did the same with one of the caramels, waiting for the outer shell to melt. They both moaned at the same time when the richness of the chocolate saturated their taste buds.

“Oh, _yeah_ ,” Leonard murmured appreciatively before taking a sip of the wine. “Just what the doctor ordered!”

Spock allowed a faint smile to show as he stated, “You must be exhausted from working so long.”

Leonard nodded and selected his next chocolate. “That’s an understatement. But I can’t complain — the staff and the facilities are top-notch. Plus everybody was in a festive mood today.”

Spock chose his words carefully as he picked up the other caramel piece. “I must admit... I am rather surprised that you do not have any plans to celebrate a holiday commemorating an overweight demigod who shoots his victims with invisible arrows to induce uncontrollable passion.”

Leonard snorted, then laughed out loud. “That’s just the sort of illogical thing you’d expect Humans to embrace, right? Yeah, well... if I had someone special, I might have done something special, but I’d rather show my love in the little, everyday things. Valentine’s just seems a bit too... contrived.”

“For once, I must concur.” Spock pondered what Leonard had said as he savored the sweet, then asked, “What sort of ‘little, everyday things’ do you espouse?”

“Oh, I dunno.... When I had a house, I did the yardwork on the weekends... took the cars in for regular maintenance, made sure they were in good shape... did the dishes and laundry as often as I could... you know, just normal stuff.”

Spock inclined his head in acknowledgement. “Perhaps I should have attempted to engage more often in such simple acts of kindness for Nyota.”

“Not like you have household chores, though, on a starship,” Leonard pointed out. “And besides, they sure as hell weren’t enough to save my train wreck of a marriage. I probably should’ve done more romantic stuff... sunset walks, actual dates where we’d dress up and go out for dinner... the sort of stuff women like.”

“At least you are aware of the things preferred by Human women in courtship rituals,” Spock remarked. “Unfortunately, I had not heeded my mother’s comments on Human dating customs — or had only listened with vague interest — so much of my experience with Lieutenant Uhura was... trial and error.”

Leonard laughed and chose another piece of chocolate, then passed the box back to Spock. “Trust me, every woman is different, so regardless of your familiarity or lack thereof, it’s gonna be trial and error. Sometimes you get lucky, but most times you’re just groping in the dark. Literally, too, if you don’t know your way around a bra. It’s enough to make a guy wanna bat for the other team.”

“The ‘other team’?” Spock asked reflexively. “Is that a sports-related metaphor?”

“Uh... yeah. Baseball. The one where you try to hit the ball pitched to you with a bat — a big stick.”

“I’m familiar with the game; I have watched several historical matches,” Spock informed him while selecting a cream-filled truffle. “What is the symbolism of the expression you used?”

“Oh, just... you know, wanting to switch sides... try something different,” Leonard explained, his cheeks flushing. Spock turned to look at him better, curious about his suddenly evasive demeanor.

“Different... in what way?” he prodded before putting the chocolate in his mouth.

Leonard’s face had turned beet red — far too quickly to be accounted for by the mild alcohol of the wine.

“Well, uh... in whatever way you want, really... but, uh... the expression usually means... you try dating another gender.”

Spock’s one eyebrow shot up. “You mean... to date men... instead of women... simply to avoid their lingerie?”

Leonard coughed and sputtered on his wine before settling into a chuckle. “Well, not _just_ to avoid their lingerie, but... yeah. To avoid all the... the stress and the hassle — not that it’s really a hassle, not if you’re really _into_ her — but dammit, sometimes it’s _impossible_ to figure out what’s going on in their minds! So yeah, maybe it’d be easier to date a guy, y’know? Less complicated.”

 _“Is he saying,”_ Spock wondered, _“that he is actually interested in dating men? Or at least hinting at it? But why would he imply such a thing? Does he possibly mean... he is interested... in_ me _?”_

Having only recently realized that he himself was interested in Leonard — almost possessive of him, in fact — Spock was uncertain whether his desire for such an overture could be influencing his interpretation. He swirled his wine to buy some time, then replied, “Perhaps it _would_ be... less complicated.”

“Y’think?” Leonard said with a hint of sarcasm.

“Yes. I know there have been many studies done regarding how male and female brains process information,” Spock soberly answered. “Excluding transgender individuals, whose results are distributed more widely across the spectrum, there seem to be some inherent differences according to gender, which indicates that understanding another gender is, of necessity, more difficult and complicated. A same-gender relationship is more likely to be easier, smoother, and... less complicated, as you say.”

“Right. Very logical,” Leonard said with a smirk, though somehow it did not reach his eyes. He picked out another chocolate and chewed it slowly, thoughtfully.

Spock followed suit and was distracted by the sweet and tart liqueur that burst on his tongue.

“This... is very... flavorful,” he commented in appreciation.

“It is, isn’t it? Was that one cherry?”

“Yes.” Spock watched as Leonard found another of the same shape, then selected a nougat one for himself this time. Both were equally delicious, it seemed, from the way both men sighed in bliss.


	3. Chapter 3

Spock sipped his wine, noting how the alcoholic beverage carried the scents of the candy up to his olfactory receptors, which were stimulated into hyper-sensitivity by the unusual feast. He realized the cocoa had already begun to take effect. He was feeling more relaxed than he did even after meditation; his thoughts were racing off in multiple directions but always circling back to the same theme, centered on Leonard; and he had a most illogical impulse to sit closer to the doctor — on top of him, in fact, seemed preferable. Restraining that impulse took most of Spock’s currently limited self-control.

 _“Now that I have allowed myself to entertain the notion, I am irresistibly attracted to him,”_ Spock analyzed with one part of his mind. _“He is desirable not only for his athletic body but also for his keen intellect and exemplary character. I wonder... when he mentioned dating his own gender, was he intimating that he might be open to such an advance? Does he, perhaps... want_ me _to initiate such an affair?”_

“Hey,” Leonard needled good-naturedly, “you’re awful quiet all of a sudden.”

Spock realized that he had been and opened his mouth to retort. Unfortunately, the question forefront in his mind spilled out of his lips without being censored.

“Leonard... do you wish to have intercourse with me?”

“Say _what?_ ”

Leonard gawked at him for several seconds, during which time Spock tried to determine whether the Human might not have heard the question clearly and, if so, what other similar-sounding phrase he could possibly state in order to pretend he had not just said what he did. Since Spock was unused to prevaricating, no ideas came to mind — and Leonard had heard him correctly after all, as his next query proved.

“Spock... are you drunk?”

“I... believe I may be under the influence... yes,” Spock admitted, hoping the confession would distract the doctor enough to forget his previous words.

“Wow, that was fast,” Leonard said, picking up the box to check the ingredients label. “Are you feeling all right? No dizziness or nausea?”

“I feel fine,” Spock answered. “Do not concern yourself unduly, Doctor — I am still in control of my faculties.” Then he pursed his lips for a moment, remembering his slip-up. “For the most part.”

“Okay.” Leonard leaned closer to look in Spock’s eyes, which caused Spock’s heart to thump harder and faster in his side. “You’re a bit dilated but not too badly. Let me know if you start feeling worse — and I’ll get you some water, just to be safe.”

“Thank you,” Spock said with relief. At least now that Leonard had stood up from the couch, Spock no longer had to fight the urge to plant himself against the man’s solid chest.

Leonard came back with a glass of water. “Here, drink some. And in answer to your question... although I hope you’re too far gone to remember it in the morning... yeah.”

Spock set the glass down abruptly without drinking a drop. “You... do?”

“Drink — doctor’s orders,” Leonard reiterated, though his tone was gentle. “And yes. But I would want to _date_ you properly, not just take you for a roll in the hay... if you’re even interested in that sort of thing.”

Spock stared at the other man while he sat down, noticing that Leonard seemed nervous or self-conscious, smoothing the fabric over his stomach and fidgeting with his shirtsleeves. For a long moment, Spock’s brain seemed to have come to a halt; then when it restarted, his first thought was how fit and muscular Leonard was under that shirt and how pleasurable it might be to come into contact with his large, well-toned body. Blushing, Spock averted his eyes by mustering all of his willpower, then forced himself to drink the water. He carefully replaced the glass on the table before turning to Leonard.

“I would be... amenable to pursuing such an arrangement,” he stated. “And it is fortunate that at the moment, I am free to do so.”

“You... are?” Leonard said with hesitation and a great deal of incredulity.

“Yes. I believe I had said, even before I became affected by the chocolate, that Lieutenant Uhura and I have parted ways. Permanently, judging from her last words.”

“No, I mean... I don’t doubt that you’ve broken up with her again, but... I find it hard to believe you’re ‘amenable’ to doing anything — least of all with _me_.”

Spock tilted his head quizzically. “Why would I not? You are intelligent and skilled in your profession, dedicated in your duty to Starfleet as well as compassionate toward all lifeforms we encounter, and are — by any estimation — a healthy and attractive example of your species.”

Leonard gaped at him, studying his features as though searching for a clue about his veracity.

“Spock... you think I’m attractive?”

“Of course.” Spock assessed Leonard from head to toe. “ _Extremely_ attractive.”

“My God! You’re drunk off your ass,” he said in awe.

“I do not think my current condition warrants such a diagnosis,” Spock protested. “I am still capable of rational thought, and I am quite certain that by objective standards, you are attractive.”

“Yeah, but you just _admitted_ it!” Leonard quaffed the last of his wine and set his glass down with an air of finality. “Look, I know I said I’d keep pace with you in getting drunk, but _one_ of us needs to stay sober or this could get completely out of hand.”

“I can foresee no issues with pursuing this vein of inquiry... although it is a logical decision to avoid excessive intoxication.”

“ _‘No issues,’_ he says... dammit,” Leonard muttered under his breath. “Spock, you just offered to pursue a... a _physical_ relationship with me... after I told you I was interested. Do you even realize what that would ordinarily lead to? I mean, you just gave me your consent!”

“I am aware.” Spock regarded him placidly, though the impulse to run his hands over the Human’s body was growing unbearable. “How would you like to proceed?”

“Spock! I... I can’t take advantage of you like that,” Leonard explained. “Your judgment could be _impaired_. And I don’t want to do something you’ll regret — that we’ll _both_ regret — in the morning.”

“I see,” Spock replied, finally understanding Leonard’s cause for concern. “You think my intoxication has influenced my judgment. In that case allow me to assure you, my desire to seek an intimate relationship with you did not originate after my consumption of the chocolate; in fact I had realized my attraction to you when I made the decision to offer you this wine.”

“You did?” Leonard asked, his expression skeptical. “Are you sure?”

“Quite. I observed an intense curiosity in myself to learn whether or not you had plans to spend time with anyone for this romantic holiday — which if proven in the affirmative, would have caused me significant disappointment... and if not, I had hoped to offer at least my companionship... if it were agreeable to you.”

Leonard looked away, his jaw working as though he wanted to say something but he did not know what.

“If you still have any doubts regarding my attraction for you,” Spock continued, shifting closer to Leonard and staring hungrily at the neckline of his shirt, “I am prepared to prove it... by whatever means you wish.”

Leonard gulped as he met Spock’s eyes. “Spock, I... you may be right, but... I need to be sure, okay? I just... I don’t want to do anything... that might be a mistake.”

“Why would it be a mistake?” Spock asked, sounding petulant. “I have just assured you, my attraction for you is genuine.”

“Okay... okay,” Leonard said in a conciliatory tone. “So then, tell me what you want to do, Spock. Where do you want this to go? How do you want to... ‘proceed’?”

Spock tried to consider this logically but ended up saying what every cell in his body seemed to be screaming: “I wish to touch you... and be touched.”

Leonard closed his mouth and nodded once, acknowledging the request as a reasonable one. “Okay... how? Specifically.”

Spock licked his lips, aware that the pounding in his side had grown stronger. His fingers twitched with the impulse to touch Leonard, to show him exactly what he wanted, but he clenched his hands to restrain them. “Everywhere,” he managed to say despite how ragged his breathing had become. “Your naked skin... on your chest, your arms, your back... _every_ where.”

Leonard’s adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed hard. “Ah... okay, then. Would you care to demonstrate?”

The next moment Spock was on top of Leonard — _pounced_ was the only way to describe it — sliding his hands greedily under the man’s shirt until it was hitched up to his armpits. Now that he had been given an invitation, Spock threw all inhibitions to the void of space as he explored the nuances of Leonard’s flesh: his broad chest with its virile growth of hair, his muscular arms, his taut abdomen. Although he was straddling his lap, Spock bent down to kiss one of Leonard’s nipples while reaching around his back and mapping the contours there. The faint taste of salt and scent of musk only fanned the flames of his desire.

“Fuck! Holy hell,” Leonard swore and gasped, struggling to pull off his shirt. Before he had discarded it, Spock was kissing his throat as though his very life depended on it. “Dammit, Spock... whoa! Easy there, big fella. There’s plenty to go around.” Though pinned against the arm of the sofa by Spock’s ardor, Leonard embraced him and attempted to calm him by running his hands up and down the Vulcan’s spine in a soothing gesture. However, the bulge in his trousers had grown uncomfortably large from Spock’s eager attentions. “Hot damn, Spock! Slow down — I’m not going anywhere.”

Spock finally paused to study Leonard’s face, his shoulders heaving from his exertions. “Am I... being... too... rapacious?”

“No, it’s all right, just... you can take your time, okay?” Leonard chuckled breathlessly. “But I don’t doubt that you want this anymore. At least for now.”

Spock cocked his head in confusion. “For now?”

“Yeah. We’ll just have to wait and see how you feel when you’re not... drunk on chocolate.”

“I am _not_ intoxicated,” Spock insisted. He felt an illogical urge to cry. “I am _not_. I... truly want you, Leonard.”

“Okay,” he said, pulling Spock down to hold him close. “But just to be on the safe side, let’s take it slow, all right? I mean, if this doesn’t work out, we still have to work together, so... that’s logical, right?”

Spock pressed himself against Leonard’s body. It was difficult to feel disgruntled when he also felt so comfortable in the other man’s arms, but Spock had to protest. “It would be logical to explore _all_ the options available to us, Leonard... and since neither of us is on duty tomorrow, now is as logical a time as ever.”

Leonard laughed, amused by the Vulcan’s impatience. “All in good time, Spock — I promise.” The renowned surgeon’s hands gently cradled the back of Spock’s head, ruffling the neat ends of his hair. “But right now I’m so exhausted, I don’t know how much longer I can keep my eyes open.”

“Oh!” Spock caught his breath. “Forgive me, I had forgotten that you’d worked a double shift today.”

“It’s all right, Spock.” Leonard emphasized his statement with a chaste kiss to Spock’s forehead. “What say we go to bed, and if you still feel this way in the morning, well... then we can explore all those options?”

Spock hesitated. He did not want to leave the warmth of Leonard’s embrace. “I... yes. You need to rest — of course.” With an enormous effort of will, Spock peeled himself away from Leonard and stood up, trying not to look disappointed.

“Okay.” Leonard stood up also, then grabbed Spock’s hand and pulled him toward the bedroom. “You’re a little overdressed for the occasion, though, sweetheart.”

Spock stared at him, not quite comprehending though allowing himself to be led. He didn’t utter a sound even when Leonard began to undress him, draping his tunic over the back of a chair.

“What? Cat got your tongue?” Leonard teased.

“I... don’t understand,” Spock began, nonplussed. “I thought you wished to wait until the morning?”

“Yeah... that is, for any _sexual_ stuff,” he explained. “Doesn’t mean we can’t spend the night together, does it? We can just cuddle for tonight... unless you’d rather sleep alone?”

“No! Of course not,” Spock replied more vehemently than he’d intended. He blushed as he assisted Leonard in undressing himself. “I would be delighted to spend the night with you.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Leonard was not about to let this golden opportunity slip away. Although he could not in good conscience have sex with Spock while the Vulcan might be under the influence, Leonard also couldn’t let him go back to his own quarters where, if he woke up regretting his wantonness — or possibly having forgotten it — Spock would be able to avoid Leonard altogether. And from what he knew about Human psychology (though it was admittedly different from the Vulcan mindset), Leonard worried that Spock might pretend to forget about the whole incident rather than face the embarrassment.

 _“He gave me a clear statement of consent,”_ Leonard reasoned, _“so he can’t complain if I keep him here overnight with no hanky-panky!”_

While undressing Spock, Leonard was examining him as well. _“Flushed more than earlier,”_ he noted. _“Pupils more dilated than they were before, too. Shit — how long does chocolate intoxication last? If his symptoms aren’t better in the morning, I should look that up... although he may react differently from full Vulcans. But if anything, he’s tipsier now than when I first noticed he was acting weird. God! For him to say he_ wants _me.... I just hope he doesn’t hate himself when he gets back to normal.”_

Another indication that Spock was not his usual self was the fact that he was prepared to strip naked for Leonard.

“Keep your underwear on, sweetheart,” Leonard told him with a light laugh, hoping to make any memory of the night less painful for Spock by acting as though it were fun, humorous, and not a big deal. “I’ll keep mine on, too, okay? So we’re not... fully committed.”

“As I have said before, I _am_ fully committed to pursuing this to its logical conclusion,” Spock replied with what looked suspiciously like a pout. He did, however, stop trying to push down his underwear in favor of running his hands over Leonard’s chest. “You have not yet removed your trousers; would you like me to assist you?”

“I’ll get it, Spock... but thanks.” After shucking them off and tossing them aside, Leonard drew close, circling his arms around the unwontedly compliant science officer, then touched their noses together. “God! You’re beautiful like this.”

“In only my regulation-issue briefs? I will make a note of that.” Spock giggled — _giggled_ — before adding, “I must attempt to seduce you in this outfit sometime... in Sickbay.”

“Now I _know_ you’re drunk,” Leonard declared, leaning back to gaze into Spock’s eyes with worry.

“I was only joking,” Spock countered. “I would never violate the dress code. It would set a bad example for the rest of the crew.”

“Oh, okay. That sounds more like the Spock I know. I was about to ask who you were and what you’d done to _my_ Spock.”

A beatific smile lit up Spock’s face. “I am yours now?”

Leonard paused, startled by how happy Spock looked at the prospect. “Sure... if you want to be.”

“I do.” Spock slid his hands up to Leonard’s shoulders, then continued their path around his back to pull him into an embrace. “Very much.”

“Okay.” Leonard thought he might be dreaming. His head was foggy from exhaustion so everything had a hazy, dream-like quality to it. He also could not stifle a yawn. “C’mon, Spock... let’s get in bed. I’m about to fall asleep on my feet.”

“I would catch you if you did,” Spock assured Leonard as the Human pulled back the sheets and lay down.

“C’m’ere you sexy, pointy-eared Vulcan,” Leonard teased, holding up the covers for him.

Accepting his invitation, Spock crawled onto the bed — his usual grace and economy of movement gone, replaced by awkward earnestness — and plastered himself greedily against Leonard. His fingers traveled over Leonard’s skin again, feather-light touches that whispered of lust held in abeyance only out of consideration for the doctor’s weariness. His lips also sent thrills of anticipation through Leonard’s body as the Vulcan kissed his shoulder, neck, and jaw. At one point Leonard’s heart skipped a beat when he felt Spock’s tongue licking at his throat.

 _“Hot damn! I would’ve never guessed Spock was such a passionate lover,”_ Leonard mused. The discovery pleased him but, despite how hard his cock had grown earlier, his body was quickly giving in to its greater need for rest as he lay there in comfortable warmth. Still, he returned the Vulcan’s attentions by running his fingers through Spock’s hair, stroking down his spine, and groping his buttocks through the fabric of his underwear. Hearing Spock moan as he pressed even closer, his breaths turning ragged, was enough to satisfy Leonard — for now.

“G’night, Spock,” he murmured into one beautiful, pointed ear.

“Goodnight, Leonard,” Spock replied, stilling his restless hands.

Leonard was asleep in an instant.

***

Spock woke at his usual time in the morning with a headache pulsing in his cranium. Every heartbeat made the waves of pain reverberate — horrendous due to his fast Vulcan heartrate. He attempted some breathing techniques to alleviate it, then registered for the first time that he was not sleeping alone. It took him a few more moments to realize that the body next to him did not belong to Nyota. Disoriented, he squinted at his bedmate in the darkness and recognized Leonard’s masculine features.

The events of the previous evening flooded his consciousness, clearly etched into his memory despite his inebriation. Spock flushed a deep green at how shamelessly he had thrown himself at Leonard, almost ignoring the doctor’s calls for sane, responsible behavior. Of course he had been intoxicated at the time, but Spock was uncertain whether he could face Leonard after having put on such a profligate display.

He was tempted to creep away and nurse his headache (and humiliation) alone in his own room, but he was stopped by one thing: the hot, hard, and impressively large organ pressing against his stomach through Leonard’s underwear. It was a solid reminder of Leonard’s response to Spock’s unguarded question — that the doctor did, in fact, wish to pursue a physical relationship with him. And not merely physical, but romantic as well.

 _“I would want to_ date _you properly,”_ he had said. Spock was frozen in place, doubtful yet wanting to believe the honesty of those words. The pounding in his head did not make it easy for him to think, but he was at least sure that he wanted — _desperately_ wanted — to make love to Leonard. Even with his inhibitions fully restored, now that Spock had touched Leonard’s body and confirmed how strong, healthy, and attractive the other man was, he could no longer deny his lust for him. Just feeling the Human’s arms resting on his back, cradling him, caused desire to heat his blood. The anticipation of what Leonard might do with his massive erection made Spock’s own organ swell in anticipation.

So he stayed. Spock shifted to rest his ear on Leonard’s chest where he could hear the slower Human heartbeat, soothing in its cadence and regularity. He slid his sensitive hands down Leonard’s sides, reveling in his toned muscles. Where their legs touched, Leonard’s body heat was a welcome sensation for Spock. The contentment emanating from Leonard indicated that his dreams were happy. Spock kissed his chest, then licked it, enjoying the faint saltiness, and blew his hot breath on the damp spot to keep it from growing chill. He watched the hairs bending under his breath with mild interest, wondering how long it would be until Leonard awoke. When Leonard finally stirred, Spock looked up to meet sleepy gold-green eyes.

“Hey. You’re still here,” Leonard said, slurring a bit.

“Yes. Why would I not be?” Spock asked. His heart fluttered, knowing the answer.

“Thought you might’a run.”

Spock sat up, his face and body flushing with embarrassment. He did not want to admit that his first impulse had been exactly that.

“I wish to apologize for my behavior last evening,” he stated, eyes downcast. “It was... irresponsible and inappropriate, and I am grateful that you exercised better judgment than... I was capable of at the time.”

“Oh.” There was a pause before Leonard asked, “Does that mean... you don’t wanna... y’know...?”

If possible, Spock blushed even more.

“I... did not mean to imply that,” he managed.

“No?” Leonard responded in surprise. “So... you stayed because... you _want_ this?”

Spock flinched involuntarily when Leonard’s hand touched his arm, startling him, but he did not pull away. His heart was beating so fast that he thought it might burst, but despite his nervousness, the warmth of Leonard’s large palm felt good. When the doctor’s other hand joined in to run over Spock’s bare skin, his breath hitched at the pure pleasure of the sensation.

“Tell me, Spock,” Leonard urged, his tone quiet and measured. “I need to know for sure... or, if you’re not sure, we can end this.”

“I....” Spock swallowed, his throat turned dry — and no wonder, since he felt as though his face were on fire. “I am certain... I want this. I want _you_.”

He gasped as he was gathered into Leonard’s arms and pulled close. On instinct, Spock reached back to embrace the other man. The tenderness he sensed from Leonard was seeping through his very pores, it seemed, from every place where their bodies were in contact. Spock released his breath, willing himself to relax, as he realized how tense he was. He reminded himself that he could trust Leonard. The Human had not taken advantage of him when it would have been ridiculously easy to do so — and when he could not have been blamed for it, since Spock had given his express consent. Leonard would not demand more than what Spock was prepared to give. Even now, his caresses were communicating affection more than lust, comfort more than desire.

“Leonard,” Spock murmured, turning to face him at last. The faint smile that greeted him was worth every bit of his burning embarrassment.

“There you are,” Leonard teased as he cupped Spock’s chin in one hand to hold it in place. “Good — your pupils aren’t dilated anymore, so the effects of the chocolate must’ve worn off.” He nodded in satisfaction before declaring, “In which case I have no compunction about doing _this_.”

Spock could have avoided the kiss if he had wanted to, since Leonard moved into it as slowly as a cadet performing his first docking maneuver — but Spock had no wish to avoid it. When their lips touched, he was already breathless with anticipation. Leonard kissed him carefully, savoring his Vulcan skin, lips only to start with, then using his tongue to coax Spock’s mouth open. Though his mind was numb from being overloaded with feelings, both sensory and emotional, Spock responded eagerly once he understood what his lover wanted from him. Reciprocating Leonard’s actions, Spock found the Human’s taste somewhat strong and noxious, but he recognized the lingering scents of chocolate and wine. He delved into his lover’s mouth, wanting more, until he was gasping for air.

“Sorry,” Leonard said, pulling back out of the kiss. “Probably should’a brushed my teeth first....”

“No,” Spock disagreed, “not at all, Leonard.” He wrapped one hand behind Leonard, his fingers combing up into his thick hair, before initiating the next kiss. It grew deeper and more heated very quickly as Spock put his knowledge of Human erogenous zones to good use. Leonard was also exploring Spock’s body with almost scientific methodology, his hands seeking out any areas that made the Vulcan squirm or moan. He discovered the lines below the shoulder blades soon enough; the spots — dimples, if he could see them — just above the buttocks and near the spine were next. Spock started when Leonard touched there, then he arched his back and keened when Leonard dug his thumbs in.

“Damn! So hot,” Leonard commented while squeezing Spock’s ass and pressing him closer to himself. Their two erect cocks rubbed against each other through their underwear, which Leonard irritably and clumsily began to remove. “C’mon, help me out here,” he demanded.

Spock hastened to comply, relieved to hear his lover out of breath as well. When both of their briefs had been cast off, dropped over the edge of the bed, Spock hesitated.

“What?” Leonard asked, his expression anxious. “Having second thoughts?”

“No!” Spock declared, then swallowed. “I am simply... uncertain... how to proceed.”

Leonard’s chuckle was amused but not unkind. “Well, it’s a good thing I know my way around the male anatomy, then,” he said as he lay back again and pulled Spock down with him.


	5. Chapter 5

It amused Leonard to no end — warmed his cockles, in fact — to see Spock so unsure of himself, awkward and almost shy. But when Leonard pulled him down to lie against him, their bare bodies in full contact, Spock lost no time in latching on to his lover’s skin, kissing, licking, and sucking Leonard’s neck as he worked his way up to the Human’s earlobe and mouthed it. The slight involuntary thrusts he made with his hips were purely instinctive. Leonard’s smile turned from warm to heated when he felt Spock’s cock pushing against his own, desperate for satisfaction. How to provide it was the only question. Leonard considered their options, then chose the one that would give Spock the most control since it was his first experience with another male.

“Easy, easy,” he gentled him, pushing him off a bit to make breathing room. When Leonard pointedly looked down at his crotch, Spock followed suit. “Let me hold us together — like this,” he said as he wrapped a skillful hand around their two cocks, applying just enough pressure for friction but not pain. “That feel good? Yeah?” He grinned at Spock’s affirmative groan. “Now I’ll put some lube on. They’ll slide easier that way,” he explained while reaching into his nightstand and grabbing the tube he had (thankfully) stowed in there for personal use. “There we go... a little dab’ll do ya....” He squeezed some onto their cocks and smeared it around, making sure to apply an ample amount to the undersides where they would rub the most. “Okay, now you thrust. Start slow and build up gradually — I’ll hold on down there so you can brace yourself. Comfortable? All right, just do what feels good to you.”

As Spock began moving, his eyes narrowed in obvious enjoyment of the novel sensation, his little pants of pleasure drove Leonard insane, but the older man willed himself to lie still and let Spock set the pace. The Vulcan penis was more supple than its Human counterpart, so every time it pushed up against Leonard’s head, it squished and molded around the lip, applying delicious pressure to the most sensitive area. Leonard struggled to focus on keeping his hands still even though he wanted to stroke them both. He could feel Spock’s rapid heartbeat growing faster as Spock’s thrusts also grew quicker and needier. Leonard’s need was building as well while he watched Spock moving above him, the Vulcan’s usually stoic face scrunched in intense concentration with beads of sweat forming on his brow. He was caging Leonard in with his arms, his hands set securely on the bed on either side of Leonard’s body, and Leonard realized that letting the other man take charge was not just polite — it was a definite turn-on.

 _“Dammit, I can’t last much longer,”_ Leonard thought as the urge to ejaculate became unbearable.

“Spock, I’m gonna—”

“Ahhh!” Spock cried out, interrupting Leonard and spurting green semen in long, powerful strands that reached Leonard’s chin and lips. A few drops landed right in his open mouth, startling him with an unexpected sweetness offset by mild tartness, like a fruit. He could not appreciate the flavor, though, since his own orgasm was taking him by storm. He grunted as he finally allowed himself to jerk off, rubbing Spock’s length along his until he also came, pushing up against the hot spongy firmness and dousing it with his come. A few pulses shot out onto his stomach but could not compete for distance with Spock’s — not that it mattered. The release was absolute ecstasy, as good or even better than Leonard had imagined it could be with Spock.

The Vulcan lowered himself onto Leonard’s chest, his arms quivering and spent from his climax, heedless of their combined issue which he spread across their skin. Leonard wordlessly grasped him before running one sweat- and lube-slicked hand in his perfect hair, disheveling it with immense satisfaction, and took in great draughts of air.

A small, happy “Mmm” down by his chest made Leonard smile.

“Good?” he asked, sure of the answer.

“Indeed. It was quite... enjoyable,” Spock replied, his breathing still labored.

“Good.” Leonard slid his hands over and around Spock’s rounded buttocks, reveling in the mewling sounds that leaked out of his lover’s lips. Spock had not moved since collapsing on him, apparently exhausted by their frottage session. Leonard shifted to get him into a more comfortable position and Spock made a weak attempt to assist before bonelessly melting against him. The fact that he was so trusting of Leonard made the older man feel downright protective — a feeling manifested in the way he wrapped both arms around Spock and held him close.

“You are... very considerate,” Spock mumbled into Leonard’s skin before kissing the little divot below his throat — the suprasternal notch. “I had assumed you would be skilled, due to your knowledge of anatomy... both Human and non... but I had not anticipated how... _generous_ you would be.”

“Well, I’ve got a vested interest, you know, in keeping you coming back for more.” Leonard moved one hand to Spock’s upper back and the other to his lower, smirking at the helpless moans the Vulcan made when he rubbed both places at once. “And seein’s how this was your first time with another guy, I wanted to make sure it was memorable.”

“I assure you, it has been... and has exceeded all expectations,” Spock said, attempting to reciprocate by searching out the Human’s most sensitive erogenous zones. Leonard appreciated the thought but was not really turned on by Spock rubbing his waist and sides; he was more interested when Spock inserted his hands under his shoulders and kneaded the perpetually sore muscles connecting them to his neck.

“Mmm, that’s nice,” he told him, letting his own hands fall slack on Spock’s back and closing his eyes to enjoy the gentle massage. He smiled when he felt Spock’s lips pressing against his chest, then his tongue tracing small circles on his skin. Leonard ran his leg up and down Spock’s calf by way of encouragement. “You don’t have to do that, you know,” he murmured, although he hoped Spock wouldn’t quit just yet.

“I know... but you’re so stiff here. It must be painful.”

“Yeah... working a double shift will do that.”

“Do you use muscle relaxants to alleviate the tension?” Spock asked, sitting up and straddling Leonard to better grip his trapezius.

“If it gets bad, yeah... but I try to avoid self-medicating.”

“Why don’t you ask one of your coworkers to examine you?”

Leonard would have shrugged but he didn’t want to interrupt Spock’s hands from working their magic. “I dunno... professional pride, maybe. And usually it’s not this bad — I just happened to have a lot of patients requiring extensive dermal regeneration yesterday.”

“Mmm.” Spock pressed his thumb into the pressure points on Leonard’s shoulders, eliciting a moan and a sigh. “If you will lie on your stomach, I can more effectively relieve the stiffness.”

“You’d do that?” Leonard opened his eyes in surprise.

“Of course,” Spock said and un-straddled him to give him room to roll over. “Why would I not?”

“Um... I dunno.” Leonard rolled onto his stomach as directed, still disbelieving his good luck. “It’s just... unexpected.”

“I admit I began this as an exercise in tactile sensuality,” Spock said, a frown coloring his tone but his fingers moving deftly over Leonard’s taut neck, “but having ascertained how much discomfort this was causing you — and having the means to remedy the problem at my disposal — why would I not apply it?”

Leonard could not think of a reply since he was in a state of blissful euphoria. He simply whimpered in contentment as Spock manipulated his muscles, dissolving the tension and pain. Even after he was completely loosened, Spock continued to massage him for a few minutes. Leonard was close to snoring when Spock stopped.

“Thanks,” Leonard said after taking a deep, cleansing breath. “Oh, man... that was the best thing ever!”

“I’m glad to have been of service,” Spock replied, lying down beside him and running his fingertips lightly down Leonard’s spine. “If you should ever need this again, please don’t hesitate to ask. It is an easy enough problem to fix and I am happy to do this for you.”

Leonard turned so he could look at Spock. “Thanks. I might just take you up on that, you know.”

“I hope you do.” Spock reached out to touch Leonard’s face, stroking his thumb across his lower lip. “I don’t want you to live with this kind of discomfort... not when I can help it.”

“Okay.” Leonard smiled and kissed Spock’s thumb. The ensuing gasp and green flush on Spock’s cheeks made Leonard raise an eyebrow. “What? Did I... do something wrong?”

“No, not at all,” Spock answered, his skin turning even darker. “It’s just... a Vulcan’s fingertips have almost twice as many nerve endings as a Human’s.”

“I think I might’ve read that somewhere,” Leonard drolly responded and grabbed Spock’s hand. “But does that mean... it’s a _good_ thing?” He coupled his question with another kiss to Spock’s fingertips.

“Y—Yes,” Spock managed, his eyelids fluttering. “In this context... _yes_.”

Leonard proceeded to lick Spock’s long fingers one at a time, from the base to the tip, transfixed by the look of sheer ecstasy on Spock’s face and the heavy breaths that he panted out. When Spock’s eyelids closed, seemingly on their own, Leonard placed both index and middle fingers all the way into his mouth and sucked.

“Ahhh!”

Spock’s eyes flew open but he could not form any words — all he could do was stare at Leonard’s mouth as it made obscene slurping noises around Spock’s digits, but his hungry expression appeared to be begging for more. Leonard grinned at the reaction he had dragged out of the ordinarily reserved Vulcan and crawled over to lie on top of him. Spock’s cock had engorged to its fullest extent already and lay throbbing on his abdomen, so Leonard wantonly slid his own stomach over it. Spock groaned and arched his back, thrusting his cock against the Human’s warmer body in desperate need. Leonard took the length in his other hand and gently pulled up along the shaft, rubbing the moist head along his own skin, while continuing to lick and suckle Spock’s fingers.

“Mmm... Le—Leonard....”

“Mmhmm,” Leonard hummed around the fingers, then sucked them dry as he eased them out. “You like that?”

“Yes! Ohhh, yes....”

Bracing himself with one hand, Leonard leaned up to kiss Spock on the lips, sucking lightly on them before moving across his face to one ear, where he exhaled a hot breath across the shell. Spock gasped and bucked up again, so Leonard tried licking the edge of his ear from the lobe to the pointed tip. When Spock clutched him with all four limbs, shuddering, Leonard knew his lover was close to climax.

“Hold that thought,” he murmured before scooting down to bring his mouth level with Spock’s cock. He flicked the tip of his tongue over the meatus, causing Spock to writhe and mewl. When he ran his tongue around the rim of the cockhead, Spock’s flailing legs wrapped around Leonard’s torso and his hands found purchase in the Human’s hair. Leonard smirked, delighted to evoke such a shameless response, but Spock could not see it because his eyes were squeezed shut. For the finale, Leonard stroked Spock’s perineum with two fingers while pulling up on the shaft with his other hand, then placed the head in his mouth and sucked. Spock immediately came undone.

“Ah! Ah! Ahhh! _Ahhhnnnggghhh!!!_ ”

The cries tore out of Spock’s throat with no chance for censorship or volume control. His semen also shot out, hard, in long spurts that filled Leonard’s mouth, but this time the doctor was able to savor it and recognize its sweetness. He swallowed it without concern, knowing that Spock had a clean bill of health, and added a last touch by thoroughly licking his entire cock to clean it. Spock whimpered, his thighs twitching, but was unable to do more than lie limp.

“Well... at least you look relaxed now,” Leonard teased as he crawled back up along Spock’s torso. Seeing Spock sated and nearly comatose with pleasure satisfied Leonard in a way he hadn’t felt in a long time. He kissed Spock’s cheek — not wanting to interfere with his still-labored breathing — and settled against him. A moment later, Spock’s hands sought out his and their fingers seemed to intertwine of their own accord, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

“As I had mentioned earlier,” Spock began, then sighed happily before continuing, “you are a very... _considerate_ lover. But I’m afraid... I have been inattentive. You have not yet achieved orgasm this time.”

“No worries, Spock,” Leonard told him, meaning it. “It’s a treat just to see you like this.”

Spock tilted his head inquiringly. “How so?”

“What, you don’t think it’s rewarding to see you — of all people — lose control and come hard enough to almost pass out?” Leonard chuckled. “Knowing that _I_ managed to reduce you to a hormonal mess? That’s about as damn rewarding as it gets! Not to mention a huge ego boost.”

Spock’s lips parted as he processed this information, his mind working slower than usual, so Leonard took advantage of it to kiss him, worming his tongue into Spock’s oral cavity. The Vulcan returned the overture with great enthusiasm, his legs tangling around Leonard’s and his hands grasping him to pull him down. Leonard felt a blush spreading from his face to his neck as his neglected cock expressed its interest again, pressing hard against Spock’s thigh, but he ignored it in favor of tongue-wrestling with his avid lover.


	6. Chapter 6

“So... regarding those... _options_ ,” Spock panted out after finally freeing his mouth, “which one... do you wish to... attempt?” When Leonard did not respond right away, distracted by the unique folds of Spock’s ear that he was licking, Spock flipped him onto his back to get his attention. “I need to know, Leonard.... I could attempt to imitate what you so exquisitely demonstrated on me, but... having very little experience in the procedure, the degree of my success will be dubious at best. And I wish to ensure that you garner as much pleasure and satisfaction as you have afforded me.”

Looking up at Spock, who was crouched over him and gazing at him in complete earnestness, Leonard smiled with wry humor.

“I don’t doubt your success, Spock — it would be worth it just to see you try — but... I’m sorta wondering....”

“Yes?” Spock prompted when Leonard trailed off.

“Well... it’s entirely up to you... and I don’t want you to agree to it just because you think you should.”

“Agree to _what_ , precisely?”

Leonard licked his lips, hesitating. “Okay. But you have to promise you’ll be honest.”

“Of course. A Vulcan does not lie.”

Leonard nodded at that. “Right. So... how would you feel about... anal penetration?”

“Oh.” Spock blinked. “I see. You wish to penetrate me?”

“ _Only_ if you want to.”

“I believe that is a logical step in furthering our relationship,” Spock calmly replied. “It was one of the many options I had considered when deciding to engage with you in a physical manner. I.... Yes, of course. I would be happy to experience that form of intimacy with you.”

“Yeah?” Leonard could not hide his relief. “But if you want to stop, just say the word, all right?”

“Leonard,” Spock chided, “I am capable of making my own decisions.”

“I know. But I want you to know that it’s okay to change your mind... if it gets too uncomfortable or embarrassing.”

“I understand. And I am confident that you will keep me from incurring any serious injuries. However, a Vulcan’s muscle tissue is notably different from a Human’s — the most pertinent aspect being, it is much more pliable.”

“Uh... I guess I knew that,” Leonard replied, wracking his brain. “I mean, it’s quite a bit stronger and denser....”

Spock nodded. “And also, due to Vulcan’s arid climate, there are distinct differences in our digestive system — our bodies absorb a much higher percentage of moisture from our food. The waste material is almost completely dry.”

“Really?” Leonard frowned, unsure where this was going. “Then... how do you...?”

“Our gastrointestinal tract secretes a lubricating fluid,” Spock explained, causing Leonard to gape at him in surprise. “So I believe your worries are unfounded. My anatomy should allow for anal penetration much easier than a Human.”

“Why isn’t this stuff in the medical texts?” Leonard fumed. “As your doctor, this is information I _need_.”

Spock sighed. “I regret that my species is... not the most forthcoming with information... especially of a private nature. Since this affects how same-gender consorts engage in intimacy, it is considered to be... _sexual_ information....”

“And so it’s taboo to discuss with off-worlders,” Leonard finished for him. “That’s a sad excuse for keeping the entire medical community of the Federation in the dark! What if you — or any other Vulcan — develops a GI abnormality? Polyps or cancer will affect your fecal output, but if we don’t even know what your baseline is, we could misdiagnose or overlook a serious problem.”

“Perhaps you could publish a paper on the subject,” Spock suggested. “You may study my anatomy. Although I am not a full-blooded Vulcan, it should provide you with some basic information. I have already signed my consent for disclosure to Starfleet Medical, so it is no violation of my privacy.”

“Well... that’s very generous of you,” Leonard said, pleased.

“It is logical,” Spock replied. “As you say, it is vital information for healthcare professionals. With so few Vulcans left — including doctors — it is likely that we will have to rely on physicians from other planets with more frequency.”

“Yeah.” Leonard ran his hands up Spock’s sides but was startled when Spock shivered under his touch. “Sorry! Are my hands cold?”

“Just the opposite,” Spock told him. “They are very warm and... my ribs are a particularly sensitive area.”

“Oh!” Leonard glanced down to see that Spock was already half-hard again. “Well, enough shop talk. I’d rather do a personal, _in-depth_ study of a certain handsome specimen of the Vulcan species,” he remarked with a sultry smirk.

Spock blushed as he asked, “How shall we proceed?”

“Well... self-lubricating orifices notwithstanding, I have to make sure it doesn’t cause any discomfort. Extra lube is probably not a bad idea... and I should loosen you up with my fingers first.”

“How do you want me positioned?”

“Let’s try it this way for starters,” Leonard said as he slid both palms down Spock’s backside to his buttocks. “Just lie down on me and relax.”

While Spock complied, Leonard groped for the lube on his nightstand, then applied it liberally to his right hand. With his left he spread open Spock’s cheeks before gently rubbing the tip of his slick index finger around the entrance. He could not see what he was doing but his movements were sure nonetheless.

“How does that feel?”

“...Embarrassing,” Spock confessed. “I have... never been touched there — in this manner — before.”

“I know it’s really personal... in a strange way more than having your cock touched,” Leonard agreed, “but it’ll get easier once you get used to it.”

“Mmm,” Spock acknowledged, his mouth planted on Leonard’s clavicle. He found he enjoyed the taste of the Human’s skin, lightly flavored with sweat. He also realized that Leonard was still fingering the pucker of his anus very carefully, remaining on the outside. “Leonard... you may penetrate me without concern for injury — the fecal pellets I am accustomed to passing are at least three centimeters in diameter.”

“Oh! Okay, so one finger should be no problem.” Leonard slid it in, relieved to find no resistance. He probed deeper around the inside of Spock’s cavity. “How does this feel?”

“Like you have a finger inside me,” Spock replied tartly. “I am not some delicate flower, Leonard — you can insert two without causing damage. If the passage is too tight, I can adjust it.”

“You have voluntary control over your muscles there?”

“Of course.”

“It’s not ‘of course,’ Spock; most species can control _when_ they defecate but not the individual muscle movements that make the process possible.”

“Ah. Then it is fortunate that Vulcans are trained to control each muscle group in the body at will.”

Leonard could not suppress an eye-roll at that, but he pulled out his index finger so he could reinsert it and his middle finger together. To his amazement, he could feel Spock loosening his sphincter to accommodate the intrusion.

“Is it still comfortable?”

“Yes.” Spock smiled against Leonard’s chest and pulled his fingers in further.

“Whoa! Did you just...?”

“When I said I have complete control over my muscles, I was not exaggerating.”

“I guess not!” Leonard was impressed even further when Spock undulated his anal passage to push and pull the fingers in a passable imitation of sexual thrusting. “Okay, okay, I get it — this is child’s play for you. But I have to point out that my cock is a little bigger than two fingers.”

“You are correct; however, I do not believe it poses an insurmountable difficulty. If you proceed with the penetration, I should be able to sufficiently adjust my body to accommodate it.”

“You sure?” Leonard asked, still hesitant. “I don’t wanna hurt you, Spock.”

“I am quite sure,” Spock assured him, but he paused upon seeing the concern furrowing the doctor’s brow. “Leonard,” he said, placing a kiss along his jaw, “I know you would never hurt me intentionally. You need not worry so much.”

“Okay.” Leonard swallowed. “But just to be safe, you take charge of the penetration, okay? Straddle me like this so you can control the speed and depth — that way if it hurts, you can stop right away.”

“If you wish. Though I still maintain that your precautions are unnecessary.”

“I insist. It’s always better to err on the side of caution,” Leonard stated.

While Spock sat up on his knees and adjusted his position, Leonard applied another generous dose of lubricant on his own cock, slicking it thoroughly. It had remained half-erect during their discussion but had perked up in earnest when Spock had demonstrated his anal dexterity on Leonard’s fingers. Leonard held it upright as Spock lowered himself onto it. The moment the head slipped in, a groan of bliss escaped Leonard. Spock was every bit as tight and hot as Leonard had expected, and his passage was literally sucking the cock in on its own, contracting and releasing in waves that sent thrills of pleasure through Leonard’s entire body. It took enormous effort to not thrust when his cock was being stimulated in such a novel, irresistible way.

“Ungh,” Spock moaned as he pulled his lover’s cock in deep. Soon it was seated until the balls were flush against Spock’s buttocks, but still he continued to draw it in further, forcing the balls to press into his soft flesh.

“Oh, God!” Leonard cried out. “I can’t... I have to move! Spock — _dammit!_ — is it okay? I won’t hurt you?”

“Please, Leonard — do not hold back,” Spock said, sensing Leonard’s raging lust through their physical contact. “You will not hurt me.”

Leonard did not need to be told twice. He began thrusting up into Spock, gripping the Vulcan’s waist. The heat and tightness and slickness surrounding his cock was the most amazing thing he had ever felt. Looking up and seeing that it was _Spock_ — the one person he had always longed for but had never expected to have a chance with — made it pure joy. And to know that Spock _wanted_ him, wanted to have him _inside_ him like this, was almost unbelievable. Leonard could not decide which was more beautiful: the sight of his cock plunging into Spock’s ass or the look of delight on Spock’s face as he panted above Leonard, obviously _enjoying_ having sex with him. He wanted to remember both for as long as he lived.

Spock was pressing his body down in time to Leonard’s thrusts to deepen their joining, experiencing not only the new sensation of being penetrated by another man’s penis but also Leonard’s excitement and pleasure at penetrating him. Spock’s own penis was bouncing around from the movement, so he focused on clenching the muscles that caused erection to make it stiff and hard again — although it still bounced, it did not flop around as much when fully erect. Then he returned his attention to the muscles of his anal passage, constricting them to provide more friction for Leonard, and also willed his body to secrete more of its natural lubricant so the friction would not become harmful.

“Fuck! Oh, fuuuccckkk....” Leonard gasped as his movements grew faster. “Ohhh... Spock!”

Sensing his lover’s needs even without verbal explanation, Spock stilled Leonard’s motion for a moment and gripped his cock tightly, then rolled them both until they had switched positions again — Spock on his back with Leonard crouched over him, their union intact.

“Spock?” Leonard asked, his eyes begging for permission.

“Yes, Leonard,” Spock answered, his own voice raw and ragged. “I want you to... yes!” He threw his head back as Leonard took his invitation to thrust again. “Fuck me!”

“Yeah? You want it... _hard_?” Leonard teased, already bucking into Spock with the strength of his entire body.

“Yes! Yes... I want it... I want you... _hard_.”

“Fuck... _fuuuccckkk_....”

Spock knew Leonard’s climax was near — it was egging on his own, building up the pressure at the base of his cock as his semen prepared for ejaculation. As the deep heat of lust took hold of Spock’s mind, he could no longer control his anal muscles, but he no longer needed to. Leonard was stimulating both of them quite adequately, Spock discovered, since the sensation of being impaled by the Human’s hot, thick cock was pleasurable in its own right; it gave Spock a sense of being filled, fulfilled, and satisfied. Realizing that Leonard desired him this way — desired to merge their bodies and make Spock the receptacle of his passion — was inexplicably but undeniably gratifying. The friction of the cock’s movement was also creating a pleasurable warmth within him, stoking the coals of Spock’s ancestral fire.

“Oh, God!” Leonard grunted, his thrusts becoming frantic. “I’m gonna... come! _Spock!_ ”

“Yes! Yes, Leonard — come inside me! Fuck me! _Fuck meee!_ ”

Spock arched his back as he felt Leonard’s semen flooding his passage in long, hard spurts. The man was so deep — so _incredibly_ deep — inside of him that Spock thought their bodies could never be separated again. Engulfed in the pleasure of Leonard’s orgasm, Spock began ejaculating as well, his cock twitching and striping his belly with green-tinted come. He cried out with each crest of ecstasy, not realizing that he was gripping Leonard’s upper arms with full Vulcan strength, enough to leave bruises. He mewled in bliss as Leonard continued to thrust through his climax and beyond. Having Leonard’s cock pushing inside of him was the best thing he had ever experienced. Even without the benefits of sexual climax and satisfaction, it allowed him to feel all of Leonard’s love toward him: his passion and his tenderness. As the fever of their lovemaking cooled into the warmth of a fond embrace, Spock realized this was all that he had ever wanted — all that he would ever need.

“Leonard?” Spock whispered.

“Yeah?” Leonard placed a kiss on the tip of his nose.

“I... I love you.”

Leonard froze for a moment before he could reply. “You... do?”

“Yes.” Spock looked up into his eyes. “Does that seem strange?”

“A little,” he admitted. “But you know what’s even stranger?”

Spock raised his brows in tacit inquiry.

“I love you too,” Leonard confessed. He was surprised by the hunger with which Spock kissed him, but all thoughts fled as they deepened their kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!! :D


End file.
